


What Do You Mean, What Do I Mean ‘My Bed’?

by RubyGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, I'm a foul mouthed individual, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Meh, Mistake, No Sex, Well its more like a really short one shot, Wrong bedroom, kind of, mention of dicks, sue me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGlass/pseuds/RubyGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Drunk Student Wanders Into Random Flat and Goes to Sleep in Bed.</strong> </p><p>Or rather, an adventure from the life of drunk-as-a-skunk Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean, What Do I Mean ‘My Bed’?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short 1,500 word bit (because even my drabbles turn into 1,000+ word bullshit) inspired by [this Tumblr post.](http://kingdomvel.tumblr.com/post/143074273675/imagine-your-otp) It was an exercise in restraint, shorter than 1/3 of a normal chapter for me. Also, the first time I've written anything with less than an M rating. Please, tell me what you think! All feedback is welcome!

It was late. 

What time was it even? 

Where was my phone? Why was my phone gone? 

Shit, my keys too? 

Was that my wallet? 

Thank God, at least I hadn’t lost that too. 

Who was I with last? 

Did they have my phone? 

Was it Farlan? 

Did Farlan take my phone? 

Why would Farlan take my phone? 

Speaking of Farlan, where was Farlan? 

Where was I, for that matter? 

Was that the dining hall? 

How did I end up here? 

Wasn’t I at… Where had I been tonight? 

Rose’s? 

Maybe. Probably. 

Shit. 

I was drunk. 

So very, very drunk. 

How much had I drank? 

It couldn’t have been more than, what, 5 shots? 

Right? 

Maybe. Probably not. 

Shit. 

I stumbled through the front door of the dorm, waving my ID at the guard as I trudged through the lobby, half-dead. 

I was never drinking again. 

How had I even managed to get back here in one piece? Rose’s was much too far to walk. Had I gotten a cab? What kind of cab driver would let me into his cab in this state? Were they an idiot? Or did they just not care about drunk college students fucking up their shitty cabs anymore? 

Ugh, whatever. 

I needed to get into bed, now. 

Tomorrow was going to be rough, and all I wanted was to be asleep as soon as possible. 

I reached my door, finally, and remembered I didn’t even have my keys. 

Shit. 

It wasn’t the first time I’d ever been locked out, I’d lived here long enough to know how to handle this situation. I fumbled for the knob, giving it a jiggle in the way that I knew would unstick the latch. 

It slid open, and I pushed my way into my room. I didn’t even bother turning on the lights before falling unceremoniously into my bunk with a grunt. 

Damn, it felt good to be my bed again. 

###### 

I noticed as my mind pulled out from the haze of drunken slumber. 

It was warm. 

Warmer than I was used to. 

Did Farlan turn the heater on again? 

Did he throw something on top of me? Because it felt like something was laying across my midriff. 

I tore my eyes open, wincing at the light streaming through the window. 

Ugh, shit. This was probably the worst hangover I’d had since freshman year. 

My head felt like someone took a jackhammer to it, and nausea had pooled low in my stomach, settling there and making me uncomfortable. My throat felt dry and raw, and my whole body ached like I’d been in a fight with a gorilla. Which, if I had been out with Erwin last night wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities. 

I looked down to see what Farlan had thrown on me in the night, noticing instead there was an arm slung across my waist. 

What the fuck, Farlan. Really. 

Did he and Isabel have another fight? 

Now that I knew he was there, I registered the feeling of him pressed against my back, and with a pang of disgust, the feeling of his morning wood pressed into my ass. 

Fucking gross. 

“Oi, Farlan, you shit bag, get off me.” I forced myself to a sitting position, ignoring the screams of my joints and the spell of dizziness that hit me as I moved. 

What the fuck. 

That was not Farlan. 

Who the fuck was that? 

Expecting Farlan’s blond locks, I stared down at a messy mop of brunette hair, whose owner’s face was currently burrowing into my side. 

The mystery asshole groaned low, pulling me tighter into his chest. 

“Just go back to sleep, Jean.” Ah, so this kid had no idea whose bed he wandered into last night. How the fuck had he even got into my room? 

“Who the fuck do you think I am?” At that he bolted straight up, with a proclamation of “shit”, before immediately regretting his decision, his head falling into his hands with a string of curses. Apparently I wasn’t the only hungover asshole here. 

“Who the fuck are you?” He asked once recovered enough to give me his attention and finally looking over, brilliant green eyes making contact with mine. 

Well, shit, if those weren’t the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen I don’t know which are. The brat attached to them wasn’t half bad either, tan skin stretched over a lean form with wild chestnut hair and an intricate tattoo of a key on his right shoulder. 

“Who the fuck are you?” I repeated his question, really wondering how this kid managed to get into my room. 

“I asked first.” Little shit, was he ten or something? 

“Levi.” 

“Eren.” He reciprocated. “We didn’t… you know, last night? Did we?” He added, cautiously. 

“Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Then why are you in my bed?” His bed? Where the hell did he think he was? 

“What do you mean, ‘your bed’?” He peeked up, looking around the room for a moment before reestablishing eye-contact with a strange, confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean, what do I mean ‘my bed’?” I looked out over the room for the first time. 

It was the same size as my room, the same layout: split down the middle, with a university issue bunk, desk, and dresser on either side, and a small closet on the wall next to the entry way. 

But that was where the similarities stopped. 

For one, it was much messier than I kept my room, and it was littered with pictures of the brat whose bed I’d apparently crashed and what I could only assume were family and friends. 

Well shit. 

I scrambled to get out of his bed, trying my best to ignore the pounding in my head and the loud protesting of my body. 

“Shit, sorry.” 

“It’s no problem.” He was laughing at me, now. 

“How did you even end up here?” He swung his legs over the edge of his bunk, rubbing at his temples, apparently not in much better shape than myself. 

“Not sure.” 

“Where do you even live?” 

“Stohess Hall, second floor.” 

“You miscounted on the stairs. This is the third floor. I take it your door latch fails if you jiggle it just right, too?” 

“Yeah. Shit.” He stared at me for a long while, as if considering something. 

“Want to come grab coffee with me? I’m sure if you were drunk enough to wander into my room on accident, your hangover must be nearly as bad as mine is right now.” 

I glanced down at him, and briefly considered my options. 

I could turn him down, never see the brat after today, and never have to relive this embarrassing moment again. 

Or I could let him take me out for coffee, and maybe, if I was lucky, end up back in bed with him – on purpose this time. 

It had been a while since I’d last been laid. Months, at least. 

What the hell did I have to lose? 

“Sure. I could use a cup.” 

###### 

“So who's Jean?” I asked, swirling my half drank coffee gently. 

“Huh?” 

“You thought I was Jean, this morning.” He cleared his throat, blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Oh. That would be my ex.” At least he wasn’t taking another guy out for coffee while in the middle of an established relationship. 

“So you were dreaming of another man while curled up around me, then?” I prodded, raising an eyebrow. He just about spits his mouthful of sugary latte out at my accusation. 

“That isn’t – I didn’t even know – You were the one who crawled into my bed, jackass.” He sputtered, trying to regain composure unsuccessfully. 

“Relax, brat. I was kidding.” I gave him my best wry smile, taking another mouthful of delicious, bitter coffee. 

His name was Eren Jaeger. 

He was a Sophomore, majoring in political science. 

He had dated Jean for two months before breaking up two weeks ago, and now they still lived on the same floor, so it was awkward. 

He liked video games, and reading obscure horror novels. Ones with unnatural monsters, and demonic anti-heroes. 

He lived with his best friend, and was on a scholarship that required him to remain on campus until graduation, like myself. 

And he was cute as hell with eyes that reminded me of the sea, screw it if that made me a sap. 

“You wouldn’t want to go on a real date with me, would you?” He asked before we parted ways, voice betraying his nerves. 

I took a moment, pretending to think on it. 

“I don’t hate the idea.” I responded, slipping the receipt I had written my number on into his pocket as he watched me suspiciously. 

“See you later, Eren.” I gave him a curt wave before heading off to find Farlan, ignoring his protests of not having my number, and not knowing how to contact me with a chuckle. 

The brat sure could be dense. 

It was a good thing I liked dense

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](rglass.tumblr.com).
> 
> Check out my other one-shots if you like my work, or are into Soulmate AUs: [ Stuck ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5936296) and [Meaningless Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6678349). 
> 
> If you're into slower burns, check out my Professor/Student Soulmate AU: [ The Feeling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5846590/chapters/13475542) OR
> 
> my Workplace AU: [Sorry.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5769505/chapters/13295287)
> 
> I love feedback! So don't hesitate to comment/contact me on tumblr. I try to reply to everything I get in my inbox.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Much love,  
> RG


End file.
